Hyde Comes To Save The Day (Hyde x Creature)
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Victor doesn't have the courage to relieve the Creatures ailment but Hyde will.
1. Chapter 1: The Creatures Problem

Creature: Father, I have a problem.

Frankenstein: What kind of problem and where is it?

The Creature points to his gentiles.

Frankenstein: Oh. Do you want me to turn around?

Creature: Can you help me. I don't know how to rid myself of it.

Frankenstein: When did you get it?

Creature: The first night I came to life.

Frankenstein: You mean you've had it this whole time?

The Creature nods.

Creature: The throbbing gotten worse.

Frankenstein: I don't know...

Creature: Please.

Frankenstein: ...

Frankenstein: All right. Come here. I'll never forgive myself.

Creature: What do you want me to do?

Frankenstein: Go lie down in that bed over there.

The Creature dose as he's told.

Frankenstein: Now take off your pants and underwear.

The Creature does this.

Frankenstein look's at the Creatures erection with surprise.

Frankenstein: Wow. What have you done this entire time.

Creature: I've tried to ignore it.

Frakesntin: I.. I just can't take your virginity just like that, I'm sorry.

The Creature groans in disappointment.

Edward Hyde appears.

Creature: Edward?

Hyde: I've finally found you.

Frankenstein: Who are you?

Hyde: I'm Edward Hyde.

Frankenstein: How do you both know each other?

Creature: I chased him down an alleyway a couple months ago. I'd thought i'd never see you again.

Hyde: You disappeared and I've been looking all over for you ever since.

Frankenstein: Well, i'll leave you two alone then.

Frankenstein leaves.

Hyde: Wow, that's a big erection you got there.

Creature: I've had it since I was first born.

Hyde: The erection?

Creature: Well at first it wasn't so bad but then we met and I haven't been able to remedy it ever since.

Hyde: Looks like your all ready for me then.

Creature: This is my first time. Can we take it slow. Please.

Hyde: I'll try but you've got to remember I'm Edward Hyde and it won't be easy for me to control myself.

Creature: I understand but could you please try for me.

Hyde: I will. Now just relax and leave the rest to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Shipping In Frakenstin

The Creature and Victor watch Elisabeth run out of the room with herself on fire. They are holding each other tightly. They both look at each other. Suddenly the Creature bends down and kisses Frankenstein on the lips. Frankenstein pushes him away with a look of pure horror on his face.

Frankenstein :What was that!?

Creature: I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I...

The Creature looks down and when he looks back, Frankenstein is running after the burning Elisabeth. The Creature runs after Frankenstein and Elisabeth. Elisabeth throws herself off of the balcony.

Frankenstein and The Creature finally catch up to her and they both look down at the burning corpse on the ground below.

Creature: Well... There goes my bride.

Frankenstein: YOUR bride? She was my bride.

Creature: ...

Frankenstein:...

Creature: You could bring her back to life again-

Frankenstein: No!

Creature:...

The Creature starts to approach very close to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein: W-What are you doing?

The Creatures breath is on his neck and he whispers in his ear.

Creature: Well both our brides are gone and your the only one left.

Frankenstein: What!? Where... What... Why?

Creature: Because they said so.

Frankenstein: Who's They?

The Creature points to some words above them.

Frankenstein reads the words.

Frankenstein: The Creature and Creator Couple Ship.

The Creature bends down to kiss Frankenstein again.

Frankenstein pushes him back.

Frankenstein: Stop forcing your sexual frustration onto me.

Creature: I have no bride and now i'm going to get my satisfaction by force if need be.

Frankenstein: You don't have to listen to them.

Creature: NOW your being the father.

Frankenstein: You killed everyone I loved and you expect me to comply to your request again.

Creature: Then who should I have sex with.

Frankenstein: Anyone but me.

Creature: There is NO ONE ELSE.

Edward Hyde appears.

Frankenstein pushes the Creature toward Edward Hyde.

Frankenstein: Do it with him.

Frankenstein leaves.

Hyde: Hey.

Hyde winks.

Hyde: Look up.

The Creature reads the words.

Creature: Edward Hyde and The Creature Couple Ship.

Hyde comes against the Creature really close.

Hyde: You said you wanted to have sex with someone.

Creature:I...

Hyde: Shut up and pull down your pants.

Creature: What?

Hyde: You heard me.

Creature: Um.

Hyde: Do it. Now.

The Creature does as he's told.

Hyde: What a good little boy. Very obedient. There's just one more thing. We have to get rid of this.

Hyde pulls down the Creature's underwear.

Hyde licks his lips.

Hyde: How long have you had this.

Creature: Ever since I was created.

Hyde: Who was that guy that just walked out of here.

Creature: He was my father. But he abandoned me after he made me. I was hoping he could help me with my problem.

Hyde: So this is your problem?

Creature: Yes.

Hyde: I think I know just what to do.


End file.
